


No boyfriend for my Goddaughter!

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: Tumblr/oa3 request [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Penny meets a boy in a park and has a crush on him. What if tony and the avengers found out about it! Despicable me 2 inspiration request.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Tumblr/oa3 request [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. Meeting a boy in park during the avengers day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia/gifts).



> this is for Nadia who requested this!

This is for Nadia who wants me to write an inspired scene from any despicable me movies. so in this request has a twist to it. so here it goes, so infinity war and endgame didn't exist, Penny is the (orphan ) goddaughter and favorite intern of pepper and tony, Harley is the bio son of pepperony. Morgan is born and her best friend cassie. Scott lang and black panther is also part of the avengers.  
=============================================================================================================================  
It was a busy and exciting day in Central Park, New York because that day was a celebration of Avengers Day. Business owners are waiting to sell merchandise like T-shirts, backpacks, comics, and plushies of the Avengers in the park.

Families taking selfies with their relatives and friends while others were eating some snacks and food that they got from the food stalls. kids playing were riding on rides while journalists speaking on the camera about the event.

Bands playing music on the concert stage in Sheep Meadow. Securities were there as well to know if people are bringing weapons and keeping everyone safe. Fans were forming in line to meet the Avengers for a meet and greet for free. After all, It was the day of celebrating and thanking the Avengers for saving their lives every day since the alien first attack New york city.

In Angel of fountains of Bethesda Terrace, Morgan, and Cassie were sitting on the edge of the fountain, talking to each other happily as Penny was standing, near them to watch over the girls while texting to sick Ned on her phone. The three were waiting patiently for Harley, Shuri, and cooper to come back with some food from the food stalls.

“After we have lunch, we should buy some ice cream and popcorn!” Morgan said cutely in a loud voice as Cassie chuckled and nodded in excitement. Penny looked away from her phone to hear the two girls’ conversation.

“Yeah I agree with you, I should get pistachio hulk with choco chip ice cream! I heard its delicious!” Cassie replied, happily as licked her lips thinking of the ice cream that she will get soon. Penny smiled softly at the two girls before looking at a boy across the fountain in a slight shock.

As someone sang just a cloud (Pharrell Williams) came in a cue from the stage, the boy was around the fountain. He was cute and handsome, wearing a black sweater over an untucked white shirt with black pants. Penny’s jaw dropped at the same time widened her eyes.

When the cute boy blew his front auburn bangs up slowly, penny smiled with a sigh as she goes gaga over him. As the cute boy’s eyes were slowly turning to her, there were few people who walked passed by each other in front of her for a minute.

When the people walking in front of her were gone, Penny frowned when the boy wasn’t there anymore. She looked around as her body turned to look for the cute boy while walking backward, forgetting that the fountain was behind her.

“Woah!” Penny shockingly gasped when her foot touched the edge wall seat of the fountain. As she was about to fall down on the water, the unexpected cute boy saved her as they twirled around.

“Woah, are you O.K!” The boy said, curiously and worriedly at penny as holding her waist to help penny stand straight. “Y-yeah, I’m O.K, t-thanks for saving me!” Penny replied, giving him an assured nod and shy blush before pushing up her glasses.

“Oh no problem, Its the least I can do.” The cute boy said giving penny a smile. “My name is Wade, Wade Wilson” Wade introduced himself, extending his hand for a shake as penny widened her eyes a bit.

“Well this might be a shock to you but my name is Penny Parker,” Penny said as Cassie and Morgan were giving giggling to each other at penny talking for a boy. Penny ignored them.

“I was going to the sheep meadow to get some chimichangas, care to join me?” Wade asked as Penny frowned a bit, knowing that there Tony’s and Scott's daughters are here with her and Harley and Shuri aren’t here yet.

“Um…” As penny was about to tell Wade the regretful news, she saw Harley and Shuri coming, carrying some food that was inside the plastic coming down from the Bethesda stairs. “Hold on, give me a minute,” Penny said to him before quickly to Harley and the others.

When Harley steps on the last step of the stairs with the others, he noticed penny coming to them and gave her a low hi wave. “Hey Pens, I got you... ” As Harley was about to give penny the plastic bag with her food inside it, penny interrupts him.

“Yeah, thanks but you're going to eat it, so um... the girls are there!” Penny said nervously as Harley was giving her a frown. “Huh why?” He asked before seeing penny turning around to get a boy then they both fast-walked to the stairs.

“I-i’ll catch with you guys later!” Penny said with a sheepish smile, waving at them as Harley gave her a still confusing look. “Wait, Penny!” Harley was calling out to her but it was too late since penny and the boy were gone.

“It looks like to me that penny got herself got a new friend,” Shuri said putting her arms on Harley's shoulder as Cassie and Morgan walked to them.

“He’s not penny’s friend!” Cassie said to them

“He’s penny’s boyfriend, his name is wade and they’ve just met today!” Morgan said with a loud squeal, smiling as Harley widened his eyes a bit.

“Really boyfriend, no wonder,” Harley said in surprise that penny is in a hurry over a cute boy before. He then thought of his dad's reaction if penny has a boyfriend. “I wonder what dad will think If goddaughter of his got a boyfriend,” He said to himself, not noticing Shuri grinning at him when he said that.

“Let’s find out,” Shuri said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating, I have was busy on writing an anime fanfic. My aunt recently passed away (bless her soul) and writing this one!  
=============================================================================================================================

“Here you go Mikey, a signed autograph from yours truly”

“Thanks for signing your autograph on my poster, Captain! You’re awesome!

“Thank you, young man!” Steve replied giving the Mikey kid a smile as he looked at the male kid, wearing a Captain America costume. The parents were behind him smiling that the three got to meet the heroes.

The avengers were happily having a booth signing and selfies for lots of avengers fans, who fell in line for them. It was a long line. Clint leaned next to tony slightly to look at the kid. “Hey kid, do you have a captain America shield-like steve over here?” He curiously asked as he made a small grin. 

Mikey happily nodded. “Yeah, I do! I bought it in one of the stalls here in the park!” Tony fatherly smiled as he and the avengers looked at the boy, taking out a mini shield toy from the plastic bag that his dad was holding. Now the boy looks like a slightly mini version of steve.

“Well, it looks like we have mini captain America in our hands” Clint teased, playfully hitting tony with his elbow. Natasha and the team agreeably nodded as steve rolled his eyes at them before smiling at Mikey. “It looks good on you, Mikey,” He said before high fiving at the boy.

“Thanks, Captain America sir!” Mikey replied, happily having an opportunity to high five steve back. After the little boy, Mikey left the stall with his parents at the same time pepper came into the signing booth. 

“Alright, the signing booth is close for avengers to take a break …” As pepper announced it, the people awed. “But they will make another signing for you all at 6 P.M sharp,” she said in a serious tone as the avengers stood up from their chairs, waving their fans, who cheer for them.

As the avengers walked to their break tent, tony looked at steve then sighs. “I was wrong and you are right,” Tony said.

Steve hummed, his eyes turned to steve. “Right about what, tony?” He asked, curiously causing tony to softly cough. “Your right about having the Avengers Day event in central park.” He said. 

“Is the husband admitting that he’s wrong?” Pepper asked with a grin. Tony smirked back, putting his arm around his wife’s waist before kissing her on the cheek. “Yes, I am, my lovely, wife.” He said as Pepper smiled.

“I thought having the event here would be dangerous for the people since we have lots of enemies. But we are safe…. I think since we have an eyepatch and shield to do a security check and patrolling around the park. So all in all, everyone here is having fun and a good time” Tony said, autographing someone’s posters.

“I’m glad that we agree on that, tony,” Steve said with a smile and a nod as they were about to go inside the tent, tony’s phone rang. Tony let go of pepper’s waist before picking up his phone from his pants pocket and saw Harley’s name before answering. 

“Hey Harley, what’s up”

“Hey dad, sorry to disturb but…” As Harley was about to tell about penny, Morgan, and cassie interrupted on the phone. 

“PENNY HAS A BOYFRIEND!” Exclaimed in the excitement from Morgan

“AND THEY’RE GOING ON A DATE!” Exclaimed by cassie. Tony widened his eyes in shock.

“PENNY!” Tony looked at pepper.

“DATE!” then he looked at confused bruce

“BOYFRIEND!” then he looked at clint, who spitted water on the ground.

“WHAT!” Tony finally then looked at scott, who was startled but shrugged his shoulder of not knowing what’s going on.


End file.
